Testimony
by CyberMum
Summary: An away mission gone wrong...


TESTIMONY  
by CyberMum   
  
  
  
Note: This is my Strange New Worlds reject. It's a piece that has been revised,   
reworked and edited far too many times and I send it out into cyberspace hoping   
that it will not come back to haunt me...again...   
  
  
  
I stand before you waiting to be judged. Accused of crimes I have not yet   
committed. In the past, which is my future, I made a choice. And now I must   
choose again.   
* * * * * * * *   
It was to be a simple mission. One or two small experiments - a trial of our   
newest equipment - a basic scouting expedition, nothing more.   
As you may know, we at the Institute have been aware of the existence of several   
small systems outside our own for a fairly long time. They hover at the edge of   
our consciousness, unimportant and unnecessary to our studies. Every once in a   
while one of the smaller of the planets we have identified as inhabited might   
capture the attention of a junior scientist, but this interest is always   
discouraged. After all, we are involved in important research for the good of   
the Commonwealth. An insignificant, obviously underdeveloped planetoid in a   
distant galaxy should in no way distract any one of us from our work.   
But during a recent, and I must add, highly unusual, lull in our investigations,   
one of my younger team members came to me with some interesting data. It seemed   
that a satellite buoy had picked up a signal which significantly corresponded to   
that of a small planet in the third binary system. A single vessel emitting the   
same primitive communications marker was travelling along the outskirts of our   
territories.   
"Director," my young colleague was hesitant, yet his intense excitement was   
evident. "I think this might be worth pursuing. Wouldn't it make sense to at   
least see who they are, and what they want? Perhaps they can provide some new   
data for our research. I've done some preliminary testing and their ship's   
environment seems to be compatible with our life systems. Their communication   
indicates an interest in obtaining knowledge outside their own sphere of   
experience. However if we could send a small probe into that sector and not be   
detected...." His voice trailed off for a moment, but I knew what was coming. "A   
manned probe" he continued "could get there and back quite easily. And no one   
outside the Department would have to know. It would be a perfect opportunity to   
test the temporal extension device."   
"A manned probe," I said carefully "is extremely risky. Remember what happened   
the last time the Commonwealth tried to communicate with a lesser species. It   
led to an inter-planetary incident that took years of diplomacy to straighten   
out. I'm not sure now is the time to risk more possible confrontations or   
conflicts with unknown civilizations. And I use that term loosely," I continued.   
"Who knows what sort of species inhabits that craft."   
The Institute is divided into several sections, each one responsible for a   
particular area of study. Our division looks after matters of time. We are   
charged with developing ways to manipulate time for maximum usage. We have had   
significant success recently with time reversal. And some with time renewal. But   
we have not yet been able to extend time. A probe manned by a member of our team   
who could conduct tests and experiments in a totally new and therefore, for our   
purposes, sterile environment would provide invaluable material for our   
database. Field testing at its best.   
I have become a bureaucrat. I have risen through the ranks of the Department at   
a slow and steady pace. I have adhered to protocols, followed procedures and   
have always listened to and obeyed the wishes of my superiors throughout my   
career. In short, I submit, I have been an exemplary member of the programme,   
whatever my office. But in my core - in my heart - I am still an explorer. I   
crave the joy of discovery. The satisfaction of implementing my theories   
successfully. Is that not a trait of a true scientist? To continually quest for   
answers to the unanswered? To constantly seek out the new and use it to enhance   
what is established? I freely admit I was intrigued. I rationalised that this   
could be - would be - quite an opportunity for our Department.   
I nodded at my eager associate. "Write up a proposal" I said. He shuffled   
slightly and couldn't quite conceal a slight grin as he handed me his data   
block. "It's all here sir. I took the liberty of preparing one. Along with an   
equipment list."   
* * * * * * * *   
There was tacit agreement amongst the staff that this particular expedition was   
not to be discussed outside the Department. There were a variety of reasons for   
this; bureaucracy and red tape resulting long delays for permission and travel   
grants; and of course the desire to be able verify our theories and present them   
with a flourish to the Bureau, proven and ready to implemented. Departmental   
rivalry, as you know, is quite prevalent these days.   
I knew that I was going to go. The project after all, was mine. As director of   
the Department I felt I should take full and total responsibility for the   
mission. And it had been a long time since I had been in the field. Too long.   
* * * * * * * *   
My journey was uneventful. I passed the time fine-tuning the extension device,   
conducting tests and trial runs on each and every one of its components, and   
reviewing the resultant data. I was moderately successful in interpreting the   
information contained in the communications signal that we had detected. It was   
a small ship with a minimal crew. Although they were armed, their weapons would   
pose no threat to me. I was able to determine we were correct in our assumption   
they were a relatively primitive species and that their scientific knowledge was   
basic. I was confident I would be able to walk among them undetected thanks to   
the recent advances Department Fourteen has made in the areas of camouflage and   
protective concealment.   
I approached my destination cautiously and prepared myself carefully, ensuring   
once again I had the extension device properties and the protocols of the   
exercise straight, re-inspecting equipment, and reviewing the checklist that   
that my young colleague had so eagerly provided. My first priority was to find   
an entry point.   
* * * * * * * *   
As anticipated, I was able to conceal my craft by creating a fissure in their   
shields and tethering the probe to the wake the small tear created. I was   
confident I would not be discovered. But I also needed some access to the   
indigenous population. I scanned and quickly determined my destination to be an   
area in the-mid section of the vessel. After a quick but thorough survey I   
decided to conduct my work in the middle of a sparsely populated sector which   
was located conveniently close to the source of the communication signal that we   
had originally detected.   
I timed my arrival to occur during a change in their duty shifts. I wanted to   
take no chances, and although I was cloaked, the extra activity and resultant   
slight change in atmospheric conditions was just that much added insurance that   
my entrance would be masked. All went as planned and I came down easily, still   
perfectly camouflaged. I settled in a protected area not far from the centre of   
what was obviously the ship's arboretum.   
It was simple enough to secure my position. There was little activity except for   
the few aliens involved in their tasks, and one or two small mammals contained   
in well maintained cages. The animals exhibited only instinctive behaviour and   
no intellectual curiosity. All the vegetation in the room was non-sentient.   
I proceeded as planned and began with a small experiment. I had quickly   
determined the ship's time cycle was on a tight rotation and that each period   
was divided into partitions similar to our own - with equitable divisions   
between dark and light. I had also noticed that the vegetation, although   
seemingly dormant, responded almost imperceptibly to the light in the room. I   
focused my attention on these plants, working on extending the duration of the   
light's time above them, and immediately reversing the effect. The results were   
encouraging but inconclusive. I proceeded to work with several of the animals. I   
assure you I was extremely careful not to damage them in any way. In fact, in   
some cases, I believe that their lives were slightly prolonged as a result of my   
attempts. But again, the outcomes of the tests, although promising, were   
incomplete.   
I had been working for quite a while, although well within my allotted time   
frame. But I began to feel the need to venture a bit farther afield. I had been   
attempting to lengthen the amounts of time I was using with the device -   
extending myself into the future, so to speak. The ship's conditions for this   
type of trial had proven to be optimal, but I had exhausted all the plant and   
animal life in the immediate vicinity. Any more experiments upon them might have   
been detrimental to their well being - and I was still reluctant to experiment   
with the aliens themselves. I knew that I might be endangering the project and   
myself by changing venues, but I admit I was caught up in the work and the   
increasingly favourable statistics that had begun to emerge.   
I packed my equipment into a small portable case, double-checked that the probe   
was secured and set out. I won't deny that my curiosity - and my excitement - at   
this point overcame my caution. But everything was going well, I had confidence   
in my camouflage, and I felt I could afford to explore a little bit.   
* * * * * * * *   
The vessel was well built. Space was efficiently used, and the muted colours and   
soft lighting were pleasantly reminiscent of our own laboratories. The   
temperature was warmer than I was used to, but the air's odour was agreeable and   
surprisingly similar to what my life systems were accustomed to breathing.   
The hallway outside the arboretum was deserted and offered me no subjects. I   
needed living material for further study. I rounded a corner and proceeded into   
a second corridor. Here I encountered the first of my hosts. Actually the first   
and second. A pair of them, engaged in verbal communication passed by me almost   
immediately. I stopped dead, barely daring to breathe until they were well by   
me. They gave no indication that anything was amiss and I offered a silent word   
of approval to the staff of Department Fourteen. Their equipment was   
field-testing well.   
Several more of the aliens were approaching. Emboldened by my recent successes   
and now feeling even more secure in my cloaking I decided to conduct several   
minor extension tests. I rationalised that since the outcome of my work with the   
plants and the smaller animals had been only positive, there would be no harm in   
trying a few simple experiments. And the ship's long corridors were an ideal   
testing ground. Their length versus the aliens' pace would provide a perfect   
indicator of how the small increases that I made to their time units impacted   
upon their cycles, as well as their physiology. I state now, unequivocally, that   
I knew that this would contravene all protocols and is, of course, a punishable   
offence, but at the time I felt the possible end results justified my actions. I   
ducked into a conveniently located alcove and quickly set up my equipment.   
I conducted several simple tests. I was able to extend and reverse the time   
units quite successfully, for longer and longer periods with no discernible   
effect on my subjects.   
* * * * * * * *   
I continued on my way, pleased with my accomplishments, and secure in the   
knowledge that I was undetectable. What I did not realize was that although my   
body was well hidden, I was leaving a trail - a footprint - in my wake. Although   
my hosts' environment was indeed similar to ours, there were enough differences   
that my body's natural secretions had become over active in order to compensate   
for deficiencies in the atmosphere.   
In retrospect, it's almost understandable that I didn't notice them. I was so   
caught up in my work, and so pleased with my achievements I admit I was   
careless. I had just successfully completed the longest extension yet. And that   
was part of the problem. Two members of the ship's crew were suddenly almost   
upon me. They had probably been some distance behind me, and had been caught up   
in the experiment. The extension had moved them forward without my knowing, and   
there they were. There was no chance to do the reversal. I heard them before I   
saw them, but I was still confident in my camouflage. I turned to face them and   
froze. My track was evident and they couldn't fail to observe it.   
They showed a great degree of composure as they faced what must have been for   
them, an uncertain situation. The larger of the two, the male, was prodding at   
my footprints with what I took to be a weapon. It was a bit longer than his arm,   
cylindrical, with a rounded handle, a narrow centre and wide meshed head. I   
learned later it was a piece of sports equipment. His actions were not   
aggressive, but based in curiosity. Unfortunately he missed his target and   
inadvertently struck me. And even more unfortunately, I could not contain a   
small cry of pain. That was my undoing.   
He prodded again, blindly I think, but hard at me, in surprise more than   
anything, and in doing so disengaged my camouflage appliance.   
We have all been through the basic drills. "When confronted with an unknown   
alien one must endeavour to initiate peaceful relations immediately." But in   
this case I was the unknown alien. "When on extra-planetary exploratory and   
scientific missions, avoid contact with native population at all costs". It was   
certainly too late for that.   
I was devastated. I had just contravened almost every protocol and directive   
ever issued. And I had jeopardised my department and betrayed my staff, not to   
mention the integrity of our work.   
I moved forward on an impulse, hoping to reassure them, I think. But the   
movement was enough to galvanise them into action. I had no opportunity to   
establish a communication pattern with them. The female immediately signalled   
for help. The second, the one with the club, lunged at me again. At that moment   
the ship lurched violently.   
I'm still not quite clear about the subsequent order of events. Suffice it to   
say that in the ensuing moments several mistakes were made - on my part and on   
theirs. I lost my balance and fell hard against the female. Unfortunately she   
had drawn a weapon which even more unfortunately discharged - directly into her   
companion.   
She regained control almost immediately but by then it was too late. Her   
crewmate was down, and fatally wounded. I heard her cry out as she flung herself   
down beside him. The sounds of his body emptying of life echoed through my   
being.   
I only had a moment, and no choice. I turned quickly and grabbed at the   
extension device. I hadn't yet reversed my last attempt - the one that had   
brought on this disaster. If I could do that and extend the reversal time, I   
could, I hoped, erase this whole episode. But time itself was at a premium here.   
I had to move quickly in order for the device to work. I set the controls and   
activated.   
And therein lay my second error. Oh, the alien was restored, all right. But I   
had neglected several calculations in my haste, and his companion, as well as   
the security team she had summoned were witnesses to the entire procedure.   
There was nothing more I could do without destroying the integrity of the time   
line even more than I already had. As it was I made a bad situation worse. But   
the idea of causing the destruction of one of my host creatures was repugnant to   
me. I will never regret my decision to restore him.   
I faced the two again, as I had earlier, just before they discovered me. However   
this time I was able to establish a communication pattern with them immediately   
thanks to the extra time provided by the extension. By the time the larger of   
the two uncloaked me, I was able to transmit enough, I hoped, to calm him. "I am   
an explorer," I explained. "I mean no harm to you or any of your kind. I come in   
friendship and in peace and I will leave all things here the way I have found   
them."   
Once again they froze. But this time I did not move, and they too remained   
still. Finally, and surprisingly, the female spoke. "Who are you? What do you   
want?" Again she signalled for support: "Janeway to Tuvok. Security alert. Deck   
12." They were already there. "Where do you come from? What are you? And what   
are you doing on my ship?" she continued.   
I was amused. Her questions and manner were calm, authoritative and direct. I   
repeated my earlier statement: "I am an explorer," I began again, "I come in   
peace..." She interrupted me abruptly. "You said that. But where do you come   
from? And how did you bypass our systems?"   
We were surrounded by their security team. They were cautious, and yet obviously   
prepared to be aggressive. I extended my communications link to them as well.   
"What just happened here?" she continued. "What did I just see you do?"   
"I am a scientist and an explorer," I said once more. "I am here to prove some   
of the theories we have developed regarding the manipulation of units of time."   
"And you kill to do this?" Her manner became more hostile as she spoke.   
"Exactly the opposite," I tried to reassure her. "Indeed, I have restored this   
creature to life. He had fallen..."She interrupted me. "I saw what you did," she   
said, "and I..."   
"Captain," the leader of the security team interrupted. "Indeed the creature did   
revive the Commander. However I recommend..." "Oh I agree Tuvok," she said   
quickly.   
"You did see that," I replied. "The machine you saw me use was the one that I   
have come here to test. Fortunately for all of us it seems to be working." I   
couldn't help adding.   
The human, for that is the name by which her species goes, studied me intently.   
I stood calmly and waited for her to finish. She nodded, finally, and said "I   
don't know why, but I believe you. And I did see you reverse Chakotay's death.   
At least I think I did."   
"Thank you."   
She held out her hand and indicated that she wished to examine the extension   
device. I felt I had no choice but to comply. I removed it from its case and   
passed it to her. She turned it over and over, examining it carefully.   
"I too am a scientist. And the captain of this vessel. Kathryn Janeway of the   
Federation Star Ship Voyager." she said. "This is an amazing piece of   
equipment." "We received your signal," I explained.   
"I see." she said. "We've recently re-established communications with our home   
planet. We had no indication that our signal had been received by anyone or" she   
added softly, "anything else."   
"Will you come with me please?" It was not really a question. "You have a lot to   
tell us, I'm sure. And I'd like our doctor to have a look at you. I think you   
might be injured." I looked down at myself and noticed a slight tear in my   
epidermal layer.   
"Easily repaired" I said. "I can take care of it myself." "Nonetheless, you will   
come with us" she reiterated firmly.   
Of course I went with them. What else could I do? I believed, I still believe,   
that my co-operation was imperative for all our sakes.   
Perhaps to put me at my ease, and show her trust, the captain handed me the   
extension device.   
I had no desire to start an incident. Or to cause my hosts any more distress. I   
wanted to learn more about them, too. I also needed the time to marshal my   
thoughts. I had started to formulate a plan that I felt might work to extricate   
myself from this predicament.   
As we made our way through the ship, we exchanged information. Although the   
human race is relatively undeveloped, and our physiologies extremely different,   
our values are surprisingly similar. They too cherish their young, are concerned   
about their environment, and value arts and culture as well as science and   
technology. Above all else they seem to treasure the freedom of individuality.   
The captain told me of their odyssey across our quadrant, and their   
determination to reach their home world. She also explained that her crew was   
made up of many different species and all worked well together. Indeed I had   
noticed the diversity in their security unit and had made a note of it.   
Something that would be of great interest to Department Eleven, I think.   
I told them as little as I could about our world.   
As we walked I worked surreptitiously to reprogram the extension device. The   
security team, having satisfied themselves that I was indeed co-operating and   
meant no harm, had dispersed upon their captain's order although the leader   
followed behind us at a discreet distance. I was able to distract my hosts with   
my questions and answers enough to keep them from noticing what I was doing.   
We were approaching their medical facility and I knew I had to act quickly. I   
activated the apparatus and turned to my companions. "I'm sorry," I said. "I   
would have liked to..."   
They realised what I was doing and lunged at me. We struggled. Again Voyager   
bucked - I now believe the ship's sudden motion to be directly related to the   
duration of the extension. In the ensuing confusion the Commander dislodged the   
device from its casing. It fell to the ground just as the extension began. I   
watched in horror as the Captain tried desperately to catch it as it rolled past   
her and down the corridor. The Commander and I both grabbed for the machine at   
the same time, and in doing so we dislodged the safety controls and   
inadvertently changed its settings. The extension became a reversal and I could   
do nothing to halt the process. Although by this time I had conducted numerous   
trials with the device, it had not occurred to me to try a double reversal. I am   
still not clear whether it was that second reversal, or the quick change to the   
settings, or even extended use of the machine itself - perhaps it was a   
combination of all those things - and I would like the opportunity to duplicate   
the situation again if I could - but suffice it to say that the next few moments   
were dramatic. All three of us were flung backward - backward down the corridor   
of the ship they call Voyager, and backward in time. It was as if we were in a   
tunnel or funnel and could find no purchase. It was an interminable journey that   
sped by in an instant. I can only speculate what the other two were   
experiencing.   
* * * * * * * *   
My office. Through the doorway I could see the laboratory, my scientists quietly   
intent upon their work. My young colleague was handing me his proposal. I looked   
up at him and nodded. And froze. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay stood   
just behind him. "Director?" He turned gaped and turned back to me. "Director?"   
He repeated. My... guests stepped forward. "I think we have a problem." The   
Captain said calmly.   
* * * * * * * *   
We were able to return them to their ship, and to their own timeline. As I   
mentioned earlier, we have had great success with time reversal. It was a   
routine procedure. They will remember all the events of this disaster, but have   
promised not to discuss them with any of their crewmates. I believe them. My own   
situation is less clear. I beg that you excuse my colleagues from blame. They   
were, after all, only following my orders. I ask that you allow the results of   
my experiments to stand. The benefits of the results will, I believe, outweigh   
my transgressions. The manner in which I was able to restore the human, Chakotay   
proves the value of our work. The ability to extend units of time is one we have   
long been seeking.   
I deserve punishment. And I know that any punishment you mete out will befit my   
crimes. I throw myself upon the mercy of this court. I will abide by your   
decision and accept any punishment that you choose to impose.   
* * * * * * * *   
I stand before you waiting to be judged. Accused of crimes I have not yet   
committed. In the past, which is my future, I made a choice. And now I must   
choose again... 


End file.
